wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Jad’inblaze Lands
The Runestone that has rested in its place has done our people a great service. It is an honour and a privilege for it to rest now with the Dawnbloods. We will continue to protect it along side the Quel'Thalas army. ''-- Legate Dawnblood History Beginnings The history of Jad’inblaze is thought to stretch back to the War of the Ancients, though there is no direct written evidence for this. Certainly the Jad’inblaze name is old. The Jad’inblaze family lands have laid in the same stretch of land near Lake Abasi and the family helped build and establish the ancient Runestone still found on this land to this day. Although farmers and traders for all of its written history, Jad’inblaze only seem to have began cultivating the land after the Troll Wars. During the Troll Wars the land was used as a defensive point. Many of the forests on the land were burned, but the land close to the Runestone remained safe. When the Treaty of Thoradin was signed the Jad’inblaze family married their son Lissöle to the neighboring daughter Isilleah, thus increasing their property through dowry and combining the two Houses under the Jad’inblaze name. Thus began the tradition of marriage for dowry purposes. Once the lands had recuperated, the fertility of the land was seemingly greater than it was before. The land prospered under Lissöle Jad’inblaze up until the same time period as the Wakening of the Dwarves. Unfortunately, Lissöle suffered a very untimely death and Mörrigan’s father Uther Jad’inblaze inherited the lands at the young age of fifteen. The lands extended south toward the more rugged mountains at the Quel’Thalas boarder, Eastward into Lake Abasi, but did not extend Northward: the land was totaling more than 17,732 acres. This mass was increased to over 19,453 acres with the marriage of Uther to Igraine le Fay, the owners of the farmland north of Abasi rivers, which extended up to the Northern forest. The farm transitioned into a winery at this time, but established strong trade ties with North Eastern Quel’Thalas and Silvermoon City after the Second War. The vineyards stretched east and south from the Runestone. Before the Second War many building projects had taken place including the newer Spires near the Runestone, defensive walls surrounding the vineyard, as well as re-construction on existing buildings near the lake and outposts around the mountains. During this time the Jad’inblaze foundationalized their ties to the Quel’thalas courts. Indeed, the courts themselves funded many of the reconstruction efforts, on the promise that the land would remain in Jad’inblaze name, but be defended and supplied by the government. Soon the Jad’inblaze lands were needed once more as a base of operations and primary barricades against onslaught. The Second War and Political Alliances In the time of the Second War Uther ensured through Treaty with Anasterian that no wars or soldiers would march through the farmlands: instead forcing massive exoduses and journeys around the boarder of the vineyards and fertile land to the bases of operations in the less cared for South near the mountains and Southeast along Lake Abasi. The family indeed solidified great ties with Alleria Windrunner herself. However, the importance of this move, and the genius of Uther, is not forgotten by history: for the Amani were attacked from these bases, but never lost footing there. The superstitious trolls, decided not to attack these bases directly and being fearful of the Runestone, chose not to cross Lake and mountains: instead looped around Northward and attacked Quel’thalas from the East and the forests from the North. Orc troops moved from the south on Lorderon lands and had many landings in East Quel’thalas. The forests in the North of Jad’inblaze eventually burned, but the Jad’inblaze lands are to be safe forevermore simply because of the great treaties and politics of Uther. The Third War The Third War soon followed. The vineyards continued to produce and ship its goods to needy soldiers, towns, and Silvermoon City. Though much of the product would be lost to raids or skirmishes, the vineyard remained intact and plentiful while the surrounding bases dealt with the brunt of attacks. The Scourge attacks and Plagues sweeped the lands far to the North and though the forests were eventually lost completely they were replanted soon after the war. Thus, Jad’inblaze lands to this day remain some of the only uncorrupted lands in Quel’thalas. With the end of the Third War Mörrigan le Fay eventually came to own the lands of Jad’inblaze. It is now at this point in history that the Jad’inblaze house and le Fay house was married to the Dawnbloods. Mörrigan suffered many personal trials upon receiving the deed to the lands over the eldest living son. Further, it seems that some mysterious circumstances also caused distress. It is for this reason that the lands are being divided. The boarder between le Fay and Jad’inblaze lands is being reestablished, with only the few hundred acres to the east upon Lake Abasi and the Runestone in the East being kept in the current militant Dawnblood name. The vineyard is being signed over to a man named Hexel who shall proceed over the vineyards. Only the northern Spire and Runestone as well as the defensive walls will be under her current house name in the east and a small area along the Lake including a house. The bases to the south and Southeast are being signed over to the government of Silvermoon entirely, leaving Hexel the ability to focus on the vineyard without worry or fear of militant attacks. The land thus still in her Jad’inblaze family name will only total 4,653 acres: total Dawnblood lands totaling 11,695 acres and the lands signed over to Hexel totaling 3,105 acres including the Eastern Spire and farmlands. '~~This history was completed and recently updated by historian Finrod Raegëril~~''' Political Representation The area that remains under Dawnblood control is made up of four main areas: the Northern Spire and Runestone; the Lake Abasi house; the farmlands; and the Northern forest. Each of these areas is represented by Mörrigan Dawnblood in the Quel'Thalas courts which regulates land wide building, environmental and aesthetic concerns. Some government programs on the land have been regionalized such as the emergency management and waste management. All defense is controlled by the Dawnblood family, but there are still many government army outposts established near the Northern Spire and Lake house areas. *The Northern Spire and Runestone area includes a defensive wall which currently boarders the vineyard handed over to Hexel in the east which loops around to the south surrounding the stone. A Quel'Thalas army base is set up to the west of the Runestone. The Runestone is considered a national treasure and historical site. *The Lake Abasi house area boarders the beaches of Lake Abasi. The house is two stories and contains five bedrooms, three bathrooms, gardens and a stable. The paths for horse riding run up through what would have been le Fay lands in ancient times. *The farmlands extend North and East, connecting with Runstone and Northern Spire regions. It currently is used to produce food for Dawnblood loyal armies. *The Northern forest contains many native species to Quel'Thalas and is known to be a favoured hunting ground for the Dawnblood family. The Dawnblood political alliance is firstly Quel'Thalas, and secondly the Horde. Townships At the Eastern edge of the lands the township of Brighthope exists. This town is regonalized and boarders between the main road that leads to the Northern Spire and the main road that leads to Silvermoon City. The area of the road that was destroyed during the Third War has been rebuilt by the government of Quel'Thalas. Several small trade shops as well as a school and library can be found here. All maintenance for the town is out of pocket of Dawnblood, but the region is taxed fairly to allow this to be easily satisfied without debt. People in this town mainly are traders, and they are permitted to farm on the outskirts of their town up to the Dawnblood family and army farms. Transportation Transportation to and from the Dawnblood holdings consist of old roads that have been in place for thousands of years. There are stable keepers who do look after flight path direct routes. All transportation that is primarily servicing the government of Quel'Thalas is funded and looked after by the courts. The Dawnblood lake house boarders along a government stronghold that can be used as a port to neighbouring troll lands to the south in times of war. See also *Dawnblood *Jad'inblaze *Legate Dawnblood *Morrigan Dawnblood *Brighthope *Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Elf Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Horde